Mut-Orgs
Mutant-Orgs (which were classified by the contraction name Mut-Orgs) are multi-horned monster hybrids of Mutants and Orgs.. In the distant future, three Org spirits are released by Ransik. They copy his DNA, becoming Mut-Orgs. They travel to the past to team up with Master Org, but are destroyed by the combined forces of the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. These 3 Orgs had served their Master Org faithfully, until they were frozen in stone by an unknown group of humans. During the year 3000 A.D., before Ransik had organized his crime syndicate, the shunned mutant was on the run from Time Force authorites, when he'd stumbled upon the ruins where these Orgs were imprisoned. The 3 Orgs promised him great power if he would release them. At that time, Ransik would gladly accept helping those who hated humans, and thus, he freed them from their stone prisons. When their spirits were freed, the Orgs created new bodies for themselves by adopting Ransik's Mutant DNA, and gained Mutant invulnerability, along with their own Org powers. As thanks for freeing him, these new "Mut-Orgs" turned Ransik's entire mutant body into "a living weapon", as now his mutant bones could become hilts for a sword, which he would frequently use in future battles before being captured by Time Force. The Mut-Orgs have proven themselves to be nearly invulnerable, as seen in the first few battles with Wes, Eric, and the Wild Force Rangers. They also have the ability to create a huge "Spirit Bomb" of energy by joining their weapons in a triangle formation. The energy becomes charged into an orange ball of flame of intensifying energy and magnitude. When this "Spirit Bomb" reaches full power, it is hurled at its target and can destroy it and anything else caught in its mile-wide wake. After Ransik had been freed from prison in the year 3000, he came back with the Time Force Rangers to assist in destroying these monsters—but not before the Mut-Orgs had found the Master Org of the present-day and pledged their allegiance to him. The Ranger teams had discovered that Master Org planned to destroy the world with nuclear pollution from a nearby power plant, and Ransik said he needed to find the Mut-Orgs, as he was the only one who could negate their Mutant halves. He eventually did so by interfering with the trio's Spirit Bomb energy, after they had threatened his daughter, Nadira. Ultimately, the Mut-Orgs were defeated by a combo attack from the Time Force Rangers' Chrono Blasters, the Wild Force Rangers' Crystal Sabers, Merrick's Lunar Cue and Wes, Eric and Cole's Battlizers. The Mut-Orgs' names are Takach, Kired, and Rofang. Takach and Kired are voiced by David Lodge, and Rofang is voiced by Kim Strauss. Notes and references *The Mut-Orgs were named for fans Jason Takach, Derik Smith, and Joe Rovang. *The three Mut-Orgs are made up of recycled, repainted, and horn-added costume parts of various other monsters: **'Rofang': Head and right arm of Body Switcher, body of Darkliptor, sword of Cyborg Ecliptor, left shoulder armor of Strikning, and boots of Prince Gasket. **'Takach': Head and boots of Strikning, body of Gatekeeper, left arm of unused Ohranger monster Bara Police, right arm of unused GoGoV monster Jeeruda, and weapons of Tire Org. **'Kired': Body and head of Deviot's Keonta-Spell form, right hand of Beetleborgs Metallix's Repgillian, wings of unused GoGoV monster Zairen (the inspiration for Mermatron in the Lightspeed Rescue video game, who also briefly appears in an advanced form in "Sorcerer of the Sands"), and the boots of Radster. *The Mut-Orgs were created because the costumes of the three Org Brothers (Zeus Org, Poseidon Org, and Hades Org) from the Gaoranger movie were unavailable Category:Wild Force Category:Villains Category:Monster